Since the successful development of crystalline thermoplastic polyglycolide as an absorbable fiber-forming material, there has been a great deal of effort directed to the development of new linear fiber-forming polyesters with modulated mechanical properties and absorption profiles. Such modulation was made possible through the application of the concept of chain segmentation or block formation, where linear macromolecular chains comprise different chemical entities with a wide range of physicochemical properties, among which is the ability to crystallize or impart internal plasticization. Typical examples illustrating the use of this strategy are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,170, 5,431,679, 5,403,347, 5,236,444, and 5,133,739, where difunctional initiators were used to produce linear crystallizable copolymeric chains having different microstructures.
On the other hand, controlled branching in crystalline, homochain polymers, such as polyethylene, has been used as a strategy to broaden the distribution in crystallite size, lower the overall degree in crystallinity and increase compliance (L. Mandelkern, Crystallization of Polymers, McGraw-Hill Book Company, NY, 1964, p. 105–106). A similar but more difficult-to-implement approach to achieving such an effect on crystallinity as alluded to above has been used specifically in the production of linear segmented and block heterochain copolymers such as (1) non-absorbable polyether-esters of polybutylene terephthalate and polytetramethylene oxide [see S. W. Shalaby and H. E. Bair, Chapter 4 of Thermal Characterization of Polymeric Materials (E.A. Turi, Ed.) Academic Press, NY, 1981, p. 402; S. W. Shalaby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,952 (1985)]; (2) block/segmented absorbable copolymers of high melting crystallizable polyesters Such as polyglycolide with amorphous polyether-ester such as poly-1,5-dioxepane-2-one (see A. Kafrawy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,416 (1984)); and (3) block/segmented absorbable copolyesters of crystallizable and non-crystallizable components as cited in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,170, 5,431,679, 5,403,347, 5,236,444, and 5,133,739. However, the use of a combination of controlled branching (polyaxial chain geometry) and chain segmentation or block formation of the individual branches to produce absorbable polymers with tailored properties cannot be found in the prior art. This and recognized needs for absorbable polymers having unique combinations of crystallinity and high compliance that can be melt-processed into high strength fibers and films with relatively brief absorption profiles as compared to their homopolymeric crystalline analogs provided an incentive to explore a novel approach to the design of macromolecular chains to fulfill such needs. Meanwhile, initiation of ring-opening polymerization with organic compounds having three or four functional groups have been used as a means to produce crosslinked elastomeric absorbable systems as in the examples and claims of U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,002. Contrary to this prior art and in concert with the recognized needs for novel crystallizable, melt-processable materials, the present invention deals with the synthesis and use of polyaxial initiators with three or more functional groups to produce crystallizable materials with melting temperatures above 100° C., which can be melt-processed into highly compliant absorbable films and fibers.